


Hyperillusion [Yandere!Reaper]

by INTOXICATIO_N



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Gen, Hallucinations, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Sleep Deprivation, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INTOXICATIO_N/pseuds/INTOXICATIO_N
Summary: [Reader insert] Gabriel was supposed to be a distant memory by now, but you suffered from a deep depression that often messed with your psyche so it made it almost impossible for you to let go. The last memory you had of him was the only one you had of him. He was acting particularly distant that day, but he almost nearly dropped the proposal of marriage, before he was called away for duty. You never saw him again, only in the news headlines with the words 'DECEASED' underneath the pictures.





	Hyperillusion [Yandere!Reaper]

**Author's Note:**

> This reader-insert contains slight physical and emotional abuse.

I'd known him for years. 

The same couldn't be applied anymore. Those words didn’t quite mean the same as they did when you first joined Overwatch and looked into Gabriel’s bright, hardened face. You could tell then that he had standards in justice that Overwatch couldn't quite meet, and now that Overwatch was recalled and all former members were present, it became obvious that Gabriel was not quite like the others who believed in the idea of ethical justice; Gabriel was the culprit...he was the Reaper, the face of the terrorist organization Talon. He had to be taken down regardless of personal relationship status.

The look on his face, the smile on his lips as he chatted with you about ideals and life together in the future. He was a jovial sight that brought tears of joy to your eyes every time you saw him. 

Then that...woman, showed up. What was her name again? Moira, Moira O'Deorain. Once she came along, Gabriel became more and more of a recluse, until...until he just stopped showing up for anything not Blackwatch related, even for your sake. He was no longer Gabriel.

I’d known him for years.

”Doctor [Y/N] [L/N]! What are your thoughts on the Talon terrorists??”

”Dr. [Y/N] [L/N], how do you feel about the death of Blackwatch commander Gabriel Reyes and the possible connection to Talon's Reaper??”

"Dr. [L/N] what are your thoughts on Gabriel Reyes being the sole reason why Overwatch's reputation was destroyed?"

They were all such hard-hitting questions that you couldn’t find the words to answer with. Overwatch was helpful in guiding you and they declined most comments for you. There was comfort in knowing that the organization had your back but you were left with a void in your stomach. Just how far gone was he, and why couldn’t you help him out of it? 

“[L/N], I need you for a special mission.”

It was Jack, comforting and capable of snapping you out of your thoughts as usual. “There’s been a recent stir around Watch-point Gibraltar.” You sat your latest healing enhancer down and turned to face him with a wary smile on your face. “Of course, Jack. When are we leaving?”

”In three days. Pack warm. And—how are the guns coming along?” He asked. “You’ve spent a lot of time in this office trying to make them...we haven't seen you for awhile. Ana’s worried about you, she sent regards before going on vacation to Cairo. I was surprised you even opened the door for me.” 

You chuckled at him. “Don’t worry about me. It’s coming along nicely. I should be able to use them on the mission to Gibraltar.” A regular gun that shot specialized capsules coated in healing components and a gun that shot specialized capsules coated in harmful components. Not for the purpose of dual wielding, but that had a nice look to it when you pictured it. "Alright." Jack nodded and gave you your peace again. In the silence that followed, you looked down at the picture frame that sat on the very corner of your desk. There a picture of the former Overwatch team stood. Your fingers curled around your cheek and your palm rested under your chin as you thought.

Gabriel was supposed to be a distant memory by now, but you suffered from a deep depression that often messed with your psyche so it made it almost impossible for you to let go. The last memory you had of him was the only one you had of him. He was acting particularly distant that day, but he almost nearly dropped the proposal of marriage, before he was called away for duty. You never saw him again, only in the news headlines with the words 'DECEASED' underneath the pictures.

You stepped out of your office and took a deep breath. Perhaps it was meant to be this way—the two of you, separated, away from each other and only to be enemies—that could be the only way you saw it because he “died off” in Overwatch's prime days...you just couldn’t help but feel as if you were involved in some way, and that way made you feel horrible.

Your coat wrapped around your body and your hands went inside the sleeves.

”Where are you heading, Dr. [L/N]?”

”Out.” You respond courtly and press the button for an elevator to come down. You don’t look at the omnic who asks you this question. Not to be rude of course, it just wasn’t anything to bother with.

In the elevator it felt like an eternity. ‘G’ stood for ‘ground’ because the facility you worked in, that housed the armories and infirmaries from separate units, was underground (for good reason). ‘U’ for underground. There was no elevator music, only the sound of the elevator going up stories before coming to a stop. You step into the "main" building avoiding any contact, then, into the winter night with a chill going down your spine. You exhale and see the steam coming out of your nose and into the atmosphere before you begin your journey.

Earth.

Where do I go from here?

There wasn’t a single spot in New York entirely that you wouldn’t be noticed in. You were one of the faces of the organization that maintained peace during the omnic crisis. There wasn’t a spotlight to be in, but you just didn’t want your face to be seen by anyone at the moment. The best choice for that, given it’s a winter night, would to be a spot in the nearby park erected for peace between humans and omnics. Every once-in-awhile a trip was made there to read up on a book or to modify blueprints in a more natural-than-working environment. Winters in New York were always beautiful (minus the shoveling because of poor reception between the cars and the modified road), the snow falling down, and more personally, cozying up by the fireplace in your office while you worked.

All felt like distant memories as you walked there while blending into the crowd, blank-faced and unexpecting. Sure Overwatch was nothing like what it used to be, and saying that even sounded like a stretch but it was the truth. Sometimes it was just better to disconnect from those affairs. 

You stopped dead in your tracks and looked around to assess the environment. The feeling of being watched crept up on you. The sidewalk was previously shoveled, and you were under a street lamp in a blockade of humans and omnics. All of the buildings before and after you were still open but most likely around the closing time. There were minimal dark alleys but it was possible that the suspect was in one of them and you felt no desire to approach them. Probably either a protester or an admirer, either way, both were treated the same, so you chose to ignore it and keep going. The feeling of being watched would eventually go away though.

When you reached the open gates of the park you looked around again because the feeling didn’t go away like you thought it would. You looked behind yourself into the semi-lit streets of New York and nothing was there. If this person really wanted your attention they’d call to you by now, no? Then there was no need to call out to them.

You turned and headed inside the park. There was a specific bench that you were fond of because there was a carving of your name in it.

There he was.

"I had a feeling I'd find you of all people on this bench. Things are a lot different now, aren't they [nickname]?" His voice asked you, barely recognizable, but you knew exactly who it was and it sent chills down your spine. You pursed your lips. "No one's called me that in years." You say, and a chuckle follows from his lips in response. "Yes, I know. It's the nickname I gave you, after all. And no one was allowed to use the nickname but me." He sounded so possessive, it was hard to ignore. There was something wrong with that.

You looked around to see where he was even coming from, but you saw nothing. "Coming to kill a defenseless doctor?" You asked the air. 

"Ahh, that's right. You never owned any weapons so it made me feel heroic when we fought and went on missions together. Heh, that just makes this job even easier."

Your skin ran cold even with this warm coat on. You watched as a black mist swarmed about you before materializing at the spot before you, and it wasn't long when you saw that familiar shotgun staring you in the face. He materialized with it in his hand. Gabriel pulled down his mask. "Look at me. Look at your boyfriend."

You look up at him like he asked. There was a shadow on his face for the most part, but the lower half of his face was exposed by the moonlight and you could see everything. The scars from the genetic engineering Moira did on him, the superhuman qualities given to him highlighted by his glowing eyes. His skin was paler than its tan brown, and it was almost grey-ish in appearance. 

"What happened to you?" You whispered.

"Don't say that, [nickname]. I'm still the same Gabriel, still the same boyfriend you asked for..." His gun (which had not disappeared yet, the threat of your life was still at-hand) shoved itself against your lips. Your eyes widened and your body tensed. The gun lowered itself further and further until it was under your chin, pressed against your throat. He used this to lift your head higher until you looked at him completely and you felt yourself tearing up. How could you have forgotten? He was your boyfriend, it was just that listening to him speak that title was alien by itself. "I should kill you but I can't bring myself to, because the thought of you being hurt or hurting you makes me angry. Things haven't changed at all, have they?"

You visibly grit your teeth now as a wave of anger washes over you. "Don't talk to me like that, you son of a bitch. You betrayed me...and you let that unethical scientist experiment on you...you aren't even human anymore, let alone the Gabriel who thought about proposing to me!" You push the gun away from him, sniffling. “You are a monster; you are an example of a rotten man, and I wish I gathered the courage to tell the authorities about the plans you had." You stared into his eyes.

"Ahh...listen to you. Things never change." There was a smile on Gabriel's face after listening to all of that. "You've always had a strong sense of justice...that's one of the things I loved about you. But that's not going to save you now, sweetheart." He cocked the shotgun. "I waited so long for you to try and find me after my "death" in the news. You didn't come, so I decided to bring the trouble to you and have a little reunion. Don't worry, I know all about the recent stir in Watch-point Gibraltar. If you don't comply I'll just have to pay a visit to all of the injured agents and make sure none of them ever see their families again." He smirked.

"...monster..." it was the only thing you could muster yourself to say. Who you were looking at now was not the Gabriel you knew, perhaps because you were so far away from him in the time that he and Jack "died" that you were unaware of the drastic changes he underwent. 

"Don't give me that sad shit." Gabriel scolded you and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his chest. Your hands shoot forward to combat him and immediately began to struggle against him. "Get off of me!" You hissed at him. He pressed the shotgun further into your throat wordlessly. Your head rapidly filled with mixed emotions, from a range of pain to anger. "Is this what you've come to?" You asked him, the tears streaming down your face.

"I'm desperate." He responded with his blank expression. "Desperate? Desperate! If that was the case, you wouldn't have pushed me away all those years ago!" You grip the shotgun pressed against your throat and glare at him.

"You know this is cocked, don't you? You watched me cock it. I'm not afraid to pull the trigger, granted that's what I initially came here to do. But seeing you again..." his free hand slowly ran itself up your tense back, up to the nape of your neck, holding it gently. "...I realized, now that you're here in front of me, just how much I loved you. Things don't quite fade." 

You couldn't take it anymore. You could already feel the damaging effects and you needed to get out of there quickly. Because omnics usually ran on battery (and were quite disposable), it made them good for a police force, and because it was New York where Overwatch was created and reformed, it was heavily guarded. Gabriel's eyes widened and he moved his hand off of your back to pull his mask back on as you screamed for them. He stumbles back. You took this window of chance to push him away from you. The shotgun shot as a reflex and it barely missed your head.

You bolted as the police arrived, your safety or the safety of the omnics were out of the question at this time (they were disposable, so was there really a point to care?) even as you listened to the sounds of his shotguns echoing against their metal and creating a boom effect. Your legs were running by themselves and you would never look back. 

"[Y/N] get back here NOW!" You could hear Gabriel calling behind you. You had a right to be afraid of who he'd became, you were entitled to your feelings because you also remembered that you still loved him and that was the most terrifying part about it. You ran as much as you could, dodging the approaching police and not even bothering to look behind you. 

I've got to get the fuck out of here. 

That's all you could think of when you looked ahead of yourself. You weren't one of the agents always faced with dangerous situations. Hell, once you were in Overwatch you never left the underground infirmary, and it still even today in the reformed Overwatch. 

You couldn't think of how to approach this situation. You were absolutely mortified. The effects were unwanted but you already felt them: a sense of longing. Wanting to go back into his arms. Call it Stockholm Syndrome where you were being held captive in your mind. You almost longed to go back to him. That monster.

You approached the Overwatch headquarters and entered immediately, pale-faced and sniffling like crazy, avoiding those who asked questions. You needed to get to Jack. You couldn't shake the memory of Gabriel's angered face as you ran out of his arms. The growl he released... 

...you had to.

You keep your jacket on as you walk to Jack's office immediately and knock on the door. "Come in," he says, and the door slides open. You step inside. Your lips purse. Despite it being so warm that your cheeks flushed, you were freezing from that encounter. Jack turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw you. "What the hell happened [Y/N]? You look like you've seen a damn ghost!" He stood and rushed to your side. You look over at him as he approached you and put his hands on your shoulders, before you take a deep breath. You had to say it. "I..."

You tell him everything, from the feeling of emptiness after Gabriel left and your suspicions about him being the Reaper to meeting him in the park and escaping from him. The white-haired man by now had taken off his glasses and placed them on the desk. By the look of it, he was speechless. Now that the burden was lifted off of your shoulders you felt both relieved and empty, and definitely worried about his reaction. 

"Maybe you shouldn't go then." Jack spoke, after a moment of silence. You had a sneaking suspicion that he'd say something of the sort. "It sounds too unsafe. We can't risk you going out there if you're a target." You shook your head at him. "I need to be involved in this mission, Jack. You told me you needed me and I'm not going to let you down." You tell him. "How can I be considered a part of Overwatch if I can't defend myself?" He sighs at you and shakes his head. "You're making a grave mistake by attending if he knows about the Gibraltar infirmary. Hell, he might've even been the one to cause it and he knew that I'd ask you to come along." He looked away. "Angela's out in Japan with Genji, and Ana's out in Cairo on vacation, so you're all we've got on duty at the moment. How he would've known this, I don't know."

Chills went down your spine. If he did know it...that meant either he or that girl visited on multiple occasions. 

He runs a hand through his hair and looks at you as you speak. "I don't know what to say. If I go, he'll be there waiting for me. If I don't, many people will die...but, one life is better than many, so...I'm going." You stand. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

As the silence dawns on you in your office, Gabriel's voice creeps into your head. Laughing. Begging for you to return to him. Asking you why you ran away from him. Demanding that you go back to him. “I'll work on my guns," you say out loud. It was the best distraction you had. No voices followed. Silence. It worked.

You reached into your desk compartment and pulled out a key. You pushed your chair out of your desk and stood, then walked over to a space hidden by a plant. You pushed it aside and pressed your thumb against the holographic sensor that showed up. The compartment opens and you reach inside, producing a large briefcase. You take the briefcase over to your desk and set it down, proceeding to unlock it by a padlock and a sensor lock that required a code, AKA Gabriel's birthday. You open the briefcase up and retrieve the guns. "Let's get to work then." You say with a smile.

He couldn't bother your thoughts anymore.

Three days go by terribly fast. You spent all your time fixing and enhancing your guns so you didn't keep track of time. You felt restless but proud of your creations. Hell, you didn't even give yourself time to pack anything. At first it was just an effort to keep Gabriel off of your mind, then you just sort of got lost in the works. There came a knock on your door and you jolted out of your lethargic stupor. You look at the door in a haze. "Come in..."

Jack stepped inside as the doors shifted open and you look up at him while placing the guns inside the brief case they came in. "Holy shit, [Y/N], you look terrible. Have you gone to sleep yet?" He asked worriedly as you stood. You shook your head. "No, but I've finally finished them. Maybe I don't even have to test them, I can just use them with how much time I spent tweaking them. I’ll go to sleep on the plane. I just need at least twenty minutes to pack." You say as you walk around to his side.

"Right," Jack trusted you. He smiled just a bit and pat your shoulder. "Don't overdo it. See you on the plane, soldier."

You followed him out of your office and went into your bedroom which wasn't far from your lab. You waved your hand over the sensor and stepped inside once the doors were open. It's been such a long time since you've last been here that everything looks alien. You scan the room, but the most noticeable thing was a rather large print of you and Gabriel standing next to one another and looking at each other lovingly framed on your wall. After what happened...there were no pleasant feelings to attach to the picture. If anything it was an eyesore now.

You quickly walk over to it, pull the frame off of the wall, and trash it. As you do this you experience a wave of weird feelings wash over you for doing so, like anger, remorse, relief and sobriety as if Gabriel was a nasty drug and by removing the frame, you were able to overcome the addiction. You felt safe to say that you were glad the painting was gone, but something deep within you said that you felt otherwise. 

"Why'd you trash it? I thought it was a nice picture of us."

You paled. How?

In the corner of your eye...you knew this feeling. He was a vivid hallucination caused by three consecutive days without sleep, and you were aware of just how desperately you needed it so these obstacles could be passed. He was always on your mind, thus, it was definite that you would hallucinate about him and his alias. You turn to him and try to ignore his presence. He stood in front of your open closet, donned in that all-black attire of his. "I need to get ready..." You say, as if he isn't there.

You were becoming increasingly distressed, even if you understood he wasn't real. You even pass through him to reach the inside of your closet. At first, it was only the sound of your shoes, which kept you bound to reality. Relief boiled within your veins.

Then the sounds of heavier footsteps followed you into the closet as soon as your shoe hit the first tile. You were now increasingly worried that the hallucination was too vivid and that your mind was overworking itself. Regardless of it, you were absolutely horrified. Your visibly trembling hand reached forward to grab an article of clothing to go inside the bag. Your body literally jumps when you see that black claw of his creep into your vision until his hand wrapped around your wrist. You wince when the metal tips of his gloves dig into your wrist. 

"G-Gabriel." You stutter his name.

His body pressed against your back. He leaned in and laid his head on your shoulder, his free arm wrapping around your middle. If you could show at least a dab of bravery, maybe the hallucination would go away? It was too late for that, your body was already trembling. You jump again when you hear his voice in your ear. “You're still going to Gibraltar even though Jack spelled it out for you? You must really love me...that clever motherfucker got everything right. Sombra isn’t completely useless after all.” His hand let go of your wrist to pull his mask down. You immediately used your hands to unfurl him off of you with some little strength that you have.

Gabriel used this window to spin your body around and slam it against the rack you were facing in the closet, shaking it and making some of your clothes fall down on top of you. Some fell on you, others onto the floor. You let out a whimper of surprise before clenching your teeth and shying your head away from him. You wanted to murder him but couldn't bring yourself to because your feelings of love for him overpowered your new feelings of hate. On his face, there was an amused grin. "What's the matter, [nickname]? I thought you loved it when I pushed you against the wall. Don't you want it just as much as you did then?" He asked as he pressed his chest against you again. "I still love you just as much as I did when I left Overwatch.” You say nothing and try to push him off of you with your hands but he pushes you even further against the racks. One hand wraps itself around your throat gently, the other grabs your wrists easily despite your struggle, and he thrusts them up against rack behind you. You groan at him, before spitting in his face. "Stop comparing yourself to the past!”

It was all just one big fuss. You couldn't bring yourself to love nor stop loving him. The reaction Gabriel gave next for spitting in his face was not surprising, but it still made you whimper with surprise. His hand squeezed down on your throat, and he was surprisingly wordless about it. 

“G-Gabriel—“ you squeak again. You were losing feeling in your hands. You were desperate, desperate for this to turn out to just be one sick nightmare. The silence is even more distressing than him actually speaking to you. "Don't do it again." He responds after a brief moment of silence and lets go of your throat, finally allowing you to breathe. You grimace at him, before breaking down into tears. You just couldn't take it anymore...he was so free, so free to do whatever he wanted to you now. It was already too late.

I am broken. 

You couldn't bring yourself to hate him, but you couldn't bring yourself to love him, because you do love him. “Please..." you sobbed at him. His eyes closed, he took a deep breath, and he brought your head against his chest. "Shh," he comforted you and ran his hand down your back, but his other hand still kept your hands suspended in the air. "Things will get better from here on out, [Y/N]. You won't leave me, will you?"

“...no..."

"You're such a good pet. You never break the rules, and that's so good. I like an obedient pet." He purred to you as his claw drags itself down gently from the nape of your neck to the shy of your back, shredding your shirt open in the process. You’re not even registering the pain. You gave yourself no other option but to listen to him as you stared into his black clothing, listening to his dramatically slowed heartbeat with those tears still streaming down your blank face from a mix of the pain of him drawing blood and your real, raw emotions letting itself loose. "This has nothing to do with furthering my goals. All I want is you, baby. I want you so badly. Ever since I left, you're all I think about." He confessed as he removed his hand from your back and tilted your head up by the chin. You stared emptily into his glowing eyes. "I'll do anything to have you back, my love. Anything." Anything, huh? You couldn't think of anything else but to nod at him. He smiled, planted a kiss on your forehead, and dragged you out of the closet. "Let's not worry about the trip yet then, huh? Let's dance. I want to show you that I’ve perfected the waltz. I remember our favorite song."

Your mind pulled another trick out of its limitless hat and you felt even more scared than before. You found yourself struggling with reality, as if he was the one that cued that spiraling melody and not anything else in the room.

(I recommend this song for listening!) 

All that made sense before, didn't make sense now. You stare at him like a deer in headlights as he positions the two of you to begin a simple waltz, one that took you months to teach him. He whisked you around. You pressed your head to his chest as he did so, eyes closed. The melody was undeniably beautiful. “When the time comes at Gibraltar...I will be there. I will keep you for myself," he declares, “because no one loves you as much as I do. If you're not where I want you to be, I'll murder everyone there, and I'll make you watch as a statement. Now, listen to me closely...the rocket station at Gibraltar has been transformed into an infirmary. That's where we're meeting, the rocket station at Gibraltar. I know you’ll be there because lives are important to you.” You nodded, feeling sleepy already. You curled against him and allowed yourself to get comfortable against him.

His hand went to the back of your head and he stroked it gently. You listened. Your eyes got heavier by the second. You didn't want to go to sleep, you were too scared to, but you had no other option when he played with you like that. You got lost in the dark cycle of REM sleeping, that melody on repeat.

When Jack found you, you were face down on the floor with the song playing on repeat from your TV, sound asleep with the from blanket from your bed over you. And though he was more in the mind to keep you on that floor and let you sleep, he couldn't. "Get Dr. [L/N] onto the plane." He ordered the omnic squad that was to be dispatched with you. You were carried up the stairs of the plane then laid down in a reclined chair. All this time, in your mind, you were still back in that bedroom, dancing with that monster of a man, listening to him whisper sweet-nothings into your ear while the song played in the background. 

"[Y/N]?" The dance was interrupted by Jack's voice calling out to you. You catch a glimpse of Gabriel gritting his sharp teeth before opening your eyes. You looked around at your surroundings sleepily before registering what was actually happening. "Oh shit..!" You gasp with a delayed reaction as you sit up, rubbing your head. "Jack, I'm so sorry—" "—it's ok. Don't worry." Jack interrupted you with a sigh, "I know you needed sleep, so it's ok."

Right, sleep. You did need that sleep to get away from him. You chuckle at him in response. What were you kidding yourself? You only submitted to him because you felt like you were on the brink of insanity. There was an immediate downside that you realized as you laughed: you only received an hour of sleep, you were still susceptible to hallucinations. It was an almost-perfect 12 hour flight but you couldn't sleep, even if you needed it so badly, because you were feeling restless. You were restless and anxious. You were worried that he would show up, worried that he would warp your mind yet again into submitting him, worried that Jack wouldn't believe you if it got to that point of having to tell him about the hallucinations.

"Do we have any sleep medication? I can't sleep." You look over at him. You’ve finally stopped thinking to yourself long enough to engage in conversation with him. He doesn't respond.

"Jack?" You pester him again. No response, his face is still buried in the book that was in his hands.

Is he ignoring me or is this another hallucination?

Standing up and walking over to him, your hand touches his shoulder and he falls over. Your eyes widened at the macabre sight. "JACK!" You scream his name out of distress, putting your hands over your mouth.

"Hello again, my love."

Your body absolutely freezes and for the second time today, you're absolutely struck with fear. Speaking instinctively it was better to run but you couldn't even bring yourself to lift your legs and run in the opposite direction. 

Stop it, stop.

"Stop! Stop!" You speak your mind and cave in, falling to your knees and putting your hands over your head. "Ju-just stop!! I'll love you, I'll love you I'll love you! Just stop it!! Make him normal again!" You whine pathetically at Gabriel, already feeling the tears stream down your face. They stung your aching eyes but nothing would sting more than the reality of Jack actually being dead. "Let me go to sleep, I want to go to sleep!" 

"Sleep? Why would you want to sleep whenever I'm around? There's no need to go to Gibraltar. We can even turn this plane around and go back home if you really felt like it. Forget about Jack, forget about the stupid monkey, and forget about those injured agents. I want you to myself.” There was a smirk on his face. 

Why was it that, every time you experienced a hallucination, you were sucked into an alternate reality? You looked over at Jack. He's not really dead. He's not really dead. Repeating this to yourself was a comfort.

"Or is he? You don't know that."

Your eyes widened when he said that. "W-what are you talking about?"

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He grinned, from ear-to-ear. No. No, no. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. How could you force yourself to go to sleep? "You can't." He responds to your thoughts, verbally. “I’m invading your thoughts like a parasite because I know you want me just as much as I want you. You feel this raw desire, [Y/N]. I’m only helping you address the elephant in the room.”

"I REFUSE!" You screamed as you stumbled to your feet and broke off in a slurred sprint. Your surroundings were a complete blur so it made sense that you couldn’t see the black and red mist following you, eventually catching up to you, and then going ahead of you. You were too concerned about getting out of this situation, understandably so. 

Gabriel materialized in front of you and you smacked straight into him like an idiot (which, to be remarked, was highly uncharacteristic of you) and fell flat on your ass. He laughs out loud at you, and you don’t dare look at him.

I’ve got to wake up somehow.

You try your best to scramble away from him before he ultimately pulled you into his chest and crushed you against it. You felt your cheek collide with his breastplate, the sting of your muscle being tugged so violently. You were trembling again, the most you’d ever been.

”You're pissing me off, you know that? Thinking you can avoid sleeping so that you can avoid me ... I WON’T LET YOU!" He barked into your face. Honestly, you could've fucking soiled yourself right there. You squeezed your eyes shut. "Jack's fucking DEAD! These stupid fucking buckets of bolts don't know that, and I killed the rest of the fucking crew. It's just YOU and ME, sweetheart. JUST LIKE I WANTED IT TO BE. You and me...you and me."

He was gripping you tightly. His claws dug into your skin like he was holding onto you for dear life. All you could think about was how much it hurt. "N-no," you sobbed hysterically, "I-I can't do t-this! Please, Gabriel! Let me go back!”

There was a silence. His hand went around your throat again and lifted your body up, high, dangling your feet off of the ground. He stared into your eyes as his own eyes became darker, he looked even moreso like a monster. 

This nightmare won't end, will it? 

"No...no, it won’t, [nickname]. You'll be forced to be with me forever. I’ll invade your thoughts, your privacy..." he lowered your body back to the ground. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against yours. 

Your breath instantaneously hitched as he got closer and you didn’t want to open your eyes because you knew he was there. You couldn’t stop yourself from shaking.

”You look so cute, I just want to eat you up.” He purred against your lips. You weakly open your eyes as his own hood, and he presses his lips against yours in a surprisingly gentle manner. Everything...flows into the kiss. Your own eyes close, Gabriel wraps one of his arms around you while the other holds against the wall. You felt an undeniable and inconceivable sense of comfort in his arms, like all of your fears went away once he kissed you. It was hard to say what this feeling was, but it turned your stomach into a knot.

Could it be warmth? It felt so...homely. It felt like home in his arms like this, in its own weird way.

You wake up, gasping for air. 

Another dream. Things...they were just a dream.

Did Gabriel know about any of this? You were losing your mind. "Jack?" You call into the air and look around. You looked out of the window and saw that you’d already landed on the launch pad just outside Winston's base.

"Dr. [L/N]. Commander Morrison is waiting for you inside the base with Winston. Follow me if you would, please."

You were already here then, huh? That meant that he was waiting for you at the rocket station, if your hallucinations were correct. You dreaded stepping off of this plane. You nodded though, and you followed the omnic off of the plane's launch pad and into Winston's base with your bag of belongings. The air felt humid as all hell and here you still had your winter coat on, talk about feeling like a joke. But...there was a presence there, and you could feel that presence watching your every move. You turned your head as the base's door was closing to see if you could spot anyone, and saw nothing.

No one to be seen. You turned your head straight and kept going. 

"Had to make sure you got your full rest before you came in. You were tossing and turning quite a bit so I didn't want to disturb you." Jack touched your shoulder. You smiled at him. "Sorry, Jack. Just having a bit of night troubles after the incident."

"And that's understandable," he said, looking over at Winston. "How's everything going along?" 

"Here's the layout of Gibraltar's base. There have been reported casualties in the hangar and rocket station. The bodies were removed earlier this morning . . ." you drained it out because the feeling of being watched simply wasn't budging. You looked around at the surroundings. No windows on the lower floor.

Could it be? 

". . . and [Y/N], the infirmary is stationed in the conference room at the rocket station. It isn't much, but I made sure that those who came by to pick up the casualties. . ."

"Rocket...station?" You ask in a small, unheard voice. You felt sick all over again. He knew, didn't he? That you were going to have to go over there.

You looked at Jack worriedly. He comforted you, "don't worry, the area is heavily guarded. I can come with you if you don't feel safe. Come with me, I have your guns. I took them off of the plane and tried to modify your second gun to make it more lethal." You follow him without much to say. You were brought upstairs to the main computer, where a case sat. He looked over at you as he unlocked the case. You peered into it and sighed with relief, putting a hand to your own chest and tearing up. "Ugh, Jack, I love you!" You chime, wrapping your arms around him tightly. He chuckles a bit and hands you the guns. "Here. You can use these to fend him off, and take this." He handed you a walkie-talkie. "Call me if you need any backup."

"Thank you."

Stepping out into the air again felt like a relief now. You set about walking to the rocket station's newly formed infirmary with your guns in your pockets. It was beautiful outside. It's not even three steps around the corner into the hangar that you were met with the shot gun in your face again. His footsteps were silent this time around, though. Gabriel removes his mask and pulls you into his arms, dropping his shotguns, and you barely even resist him. Instead, your eyes close as you lay against his chest. It was so much better to stop resisting. In fact, you were happy to be in his arms. The psychological torment was too much.

"I killed the agents. Let's go home now."

"..." you pull away and look up at him. There's blood all over his face.


End file.
